Angel Tail
by FairyIcarus
Summary: Many years has passed since Pit defeated Hades. A new enemy has been creating demons and death weapons in Earthland. Palutena sends Pit to investigate who's responsible for this chaos. After Pit arrived at the Earthland he joined a guild called 'Cait Shelter'. While Pit spends time in Earthland, Palutena is controlled by the Chaos Kin again. Hades is revived and made a Dark Guild.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first story! I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review so I can do it more better!**

 **Chapter 1: Cait Shelter**

 **-Skyworld-**

"Well hello there Pit. I have a new mission for you" said by a woman in age of 20 with a long and green hair. She has a white dress with gold ornaments and she's holding a gold staff with a blue handle and a mirror shield.

"What's my new mission Lady Palutena? asked by a spikey brown hair young man wearing a white tunic. He's wearing a sandal boots on his feet with some white fur. He also has gold cuffs on his wrist. He looked 13 years old and has wings on his back. He is the servant of the goddess of Light named Pit.

"I've been sensing darkness in a country called Fiore. Rumours has it that there has been demons trying to take over it. But I don't know who's behind in all of this" said Palutena

"Could it be Hades is back?!" said Pit

"No, it's not him. It's someone more powerful than him and it appears to be a human causing all this chaos. But I don't seem to know who this person is. So Pit, I want you to go investigate the town and try to find who caused this" Said Palutena

"Understood Lady Palutena. But how can I find this Fiore place?" said Pit

"Easy, I can just warp you there so becareful Pit" Said Palutena

Palutena raised her golden staff and warped Pit to Fiore.

 **-Fiore-**

When Pit arrived, he appears to be warped in a near village

Pit stood up and observing the place"This place sure is weird Lady Palutena" said Pit

After Pit said that he suddenly got no response from the goddess

"Lady Palutena? You here? Oh no, I guess I have to do this myself" Pit exclaimed

While Pit was travelling trying to investigate the place. He saw a sign that says 'Cait Shelter', Pit continues to move forward to ask some questions.

Suddenly, a girl in the age between 10-13 with a blue hair playing with a white feminine looking cat are standing near the village. Pit approached to them.

"Uhm excuse me Miss, do you know where am I?" said Pit

Wendy got nervous talking to a random stranger so the white feminine cat responded to him

"You're in a guild called 'Cait Shelter'" said the cat

Pit got surprised and said "WAIT WAIT! You can talk?!"

"Yes I can talk, my name is Carla and this girl right here is Wendy. She is a young mage" said the cat named Carla

"My name is Pit and what are mages?" said Pit with a confusing look

"Oh, you seem new here. Where are you from?" said Wendy

Pit got nervous all of the sudden and said scratching the back of his hair "I..uhh…I'm from a different country named uhh.. SkyTown" Pit lied

"Oh? I never heard that place before. Anyways, mages are people who uses magic. Most of the people in this country uses magic to do jobs. Do you use magic Pit?" says Wendy

"Uhm kinda.. I guess you can say that… what kind of magic do you guys use?" said Pit

"I use sky magic, I'm a sky dragon slayer!" said Wendy

"Sky dragon Slayer?" Pit thought

"And I use Aera magic, It's a type of magic that helps you fly" said Carla spreading her wings

Pit thought to himself "Man.. even cats can fly?! Am I the only guy that couldn't fly by myself?"

"Anyways which guild are you from Pit?" said Wendy

"I haven't been to a guild before" said Pit

"Well, do you want to join 'Cait Shelter'? It's a fun guild"

"Uhh sure I guess" Pit said with a smile

"Great! Follow me!" said Wendy with a cheerful smile

Meanwhile they both arrived at the guild hall. Pit first saw an old man in the age of 80 wearing an old clothing and has feathers around his head.

"Master! We have a new recruit!" Wendy walked towards the master

The master of Cait Shelter stood in front of Wendy and Pit said "Oh? Hello! Welcome to the guild! I am the master of this guild"

"My name is Pit, nice to meet you!" said Pit

Master was observing his appearances and was shocked to see that Pit has wings on his back. "Pit, why do you have wings?"

Wendy and Carla looked at Pit's back and noticed it. Wendy said "oh my, he does! How is that possible"

"You can use Aera magic too?" Said Carla

"Well kinda.. I can only fly for five minutes" said Pit scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, you are now a member of Cait Shelter! Welcome to the guild" said the Master. The master suddenly grabbed a stamp from his desk and said "Where would you like for me to put your emblem?"

Pit is thinking while he's holding his chin and said "I would like it to be here" Pit lift up his hand

"What colour do you want it to be young boy?" Said the master

"I want the colour to be gold!" Pit responded while smiling

The old man returned the smile and placed the stamp on the back of Pit's hand

"Congratulations! You may pick your first job!" Said the master while walking away

Wendy and Carla went up to Pit and said "Hey Pit! Let's do a job together! We could be the Cait Shelter's strongest team" Wendy exclaimed

"Sure! Why not? Let's go Wendy!" Said Pit with a smile

Pit thought to himself "I wonder where is the darkness coming from? Palutena said it could be a human causing it. But the question.. Who?"

Wendy looked up to Pit and said "Hey Pit, I forgot to ask you this but what type of magic do you use?" Said Wendy

Pit got nervous look while scratching his head and said "Well I use magic weapons, I can quip and reequip any weapon. For example.." Pit hold up his hands and golden light appeared in his hand. Wendy and Carla shielded their eyes and after the light disappeared. They first saw a weapon that has beast head on the top and it looked like a cannon

"This is called the Predator Cannon, it's a powerful weapon and it can destroy enemies easily" Pit explained

"Oh so you use requip magic!" Said Carla

"That's so cool!" Said Wendy

"Thanks!" said Pit with a cheerful smile


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! Chapter 3 is coming out soon. Please leave a review**

 **Chapter 2: The Alliance**

 **-Cait Shelter-**

A few days has passed. Wendy, Carla and Pit went to many jobs for the past couple of days. The master went to a guilds masters meeting to discuss about the Dark Guilds.

Meanwhile, the master came back from the meeting and asks Pit and Wendy to come and talk to them privately. Both Pit and Wendy are confused on what's going on so they did what the master asks.

"So you guys are wondering why are we here?" Said the Master

Both Wendy and Pit looked at each other and nodded. The master grabbed a magic marker that writes on thin air. The master starts drawing stuffs in the air. While the master is done drawing, he starts explaining.

"So there are guilds in this world but not all guilds are good. There are some bad ones and they are called 'Dark Guild'. As you see there's this powerful guilds that are allies to each other. They call it the Balam Alliance. The 3 Guilds in the Balam Alliance are Oracion Séis, Grimoire Heart and Tartarus. They are the most power Dark Guilds. The Dark Guild Oracion Séis are planning to get their hands on a legendary magical item called Nirvana."

Pit thought to himself "Nirvana.. "

"While I was at the guild meeting, they say we are forming an alliance to defeat the Dark Guild Oracion Seis" said the master

"Who are we forming an alliance with Master?" said Wendy

The Master stood up and said "We are forming an alliance with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail"

Wendy's eyes widened and was shocked to hear about Fairy Tail "Fairy Tail?! I heard their guild is very powerful, they defeated 2 demons from the Book of Zeref" Wendy said

Pit's eyes widened and was shocked. Pit thought to himself "Woah woah? A HUMAN DEFEATED TWO DEMONS?! How is that possible?! Who created those demons? Is it that Zeref person?"

"Wendy and Pit, I am sending you both on this mission."

Wendy was shocked and got nervous "What! Me? But master.. I..-" Before Wendy finished her sentence, the master interrupted her and said "Oh Wendy, I know you can do it, you and Pit are the powerful members in this guild. I believe in both of you" the master smiled and patted both Pit and Wendy's back

Wendy became calm and nodded as an agreement to his choices.

"Let's go Pit!" Wendy said, looking at Pit

"Alright but where exactly are we going?" Pit exclaimed

"You and Wendy are going to the Blue Pegasus' base their second hall. It's at the middle of a forest. Don't worry Carla knows where is it. I am also sending Carla with you"

"Awesome! thank you master, let's go Wendy. Let's both stop Nirvana!" Pit looked at Wendy and smiled

Wendy smiled and nodded. "Right, let's show them the power of Cait Shelter"

Pit stopped. Before they start going to the base. Pit grabbed Wendy's shoulder "Hold on, Wendy.. When we were talking to the master who is this Book of Zeref guy?" Pit questioned

"Oh from what I've heard is that he is a man that creates powerful demons and he is immortal" Wendy answered

"Zeref huh? Could this be the one that Lady Palutena was talking about? Could he be more powerful than Hades?" Pit thought "Anyways let's get going Wendy"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 4 is coming out soon. Please leave a review**

 **Chapter 3: Alliance Assemble**

 **-Forest-**

While Pit and Wendy are running towards the Meeting Hall. Pit thought to himself "Could this be the darkness that Palutena was talking about? Or could there be more? I heard there are a lot of demons here in this world. I guess I might be in this world a little while, it's my job to protect humanity"

"What's wrong Pit?" Wendy said

"Uhh.. It's nothing don't worry about it" Pit smiled

When they arrived, Wendy was the first one to enter but she tripped. Everyone turned around, was silent and suprised. "Oww.." said Wendy

Wendy got up and said "Hey, I'm from Cait Shelter guild, my name is Wendy Marvell. It's nice to meet all of you" Wendy with a shy face

Everyone was still shocked and was staring at the young child, one woman said "A girl?". Everyone was still silent but Jura broke the silence and said "Now then since all guild are present, we can begin"

"YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS?" said Gray with a shock look

"They let a kid do a dangerous mission? What are the Cait Shelter thinking letting a child do this mission?" said the member of Lamia Scale Sherry

"Hey! She isn't alone" Pit exclaimed as he approached to the entrance

Everyone was shocked at him "Another child? What is wrong with Cait Shelter?" said Sherry

"Hey, I may look like a kid but you shouldn't underestimate Wendy and I. We are very strong" Pit exclaimed

"I uhh im sorry i know im a child but please don't sent me home. I can do support magic. I can be very useful!" Wendy cried

A scarlet hair woman approached to Wendy and said "Hey sorry, no offense was taken. We are happily for you to join this mission"

"Oh wow you're Erza! I heard you are very strong!" Wendy said

While everyone is introducing themselves to Wendy and forgot about Pit

The pink hair mage starting to realize the weird breeze in the air. There's intense magic coming from Pit "Who is that kid over there" said a man with a pink hair named Natsu Dragneel

"I'm Pit, nice to meet you" said Pit with a cheerful look

The Wizard Saint Jura and Blue Pegasus Ichiya are talking about Pit's presence of how they felt a strong holy magic. It felt like he was not a human to them.

"There's something strange about that boy over there. His magic is like I've never felt before, what is he?" Said Jura looking at Ichiya

"I don't know, his parfum is very strange. Erza also seem to notice Pit's magic as well, impressive" Ichiya responded

The Blue Pegasus members starts to take Wendy to a chair to flirt with her. They are offering her a bunch of things. Wendy was blushing and calls Pit for help. "Uhmm. Pit?" with a blushing look

Pit answered "Eh I don't think it's possible" scratching his head

Suddenly a white cat came to the entrance of the hall. Everyone looked at the entrance and was very suprised to see another cat that resembles to Happy the tom cat.

"Oh hey Carla, what took you so long?" Said Wendy looking at Carla

"The master also wanted to talk to me for a bit. No worries child, I'll be here to guide you" said Carla

The Pegasus team starts to flirt with the Cat too. "Pretty Kitty"

"EVEN CATS TOO?!" said the Celestial Mage Lucy

Happy approached and was drooling towards Carla and Carla looked at Happy for a few seconds and then she looked away. Happy was sad and went to the Blonde Celestial Mage named Lucy

The Pegasus team starts to explain the members of Oracion Séis and the information they've got. "Well then let's begin" said Ichiyah with a pose. "As you see Oracion Seis' goal is to get their hands on Nirvan.." Everyone had a question looked and mumbled the name Nirvana. "We don't know the magic other than its name, it is destructive in Nature"

"Destruction Magic?" Pit holding his chin with his fingers

"They are desperate to get their hands on such a powerful magic. To prevent that from happening, we have no choice but to destroy the Oracion Seis." Blue Pegasus with a pose. Everyone was creeped out by their poses. One of them starts to explain "We may have the advantage in numbers but we cannot underestimate them. They are very strong."

Hibiki starts to show the pictures of the members to everyone. "These are the photographs of our enemy. First up is this snake wizard named Cobra, second is the wizard judging from his name, Racer."

"I don't know what it is but I don't like the looks of these people" Gray with a serious look

"Then there is a wizard who is willing to wipe out anyone for money, Hoteye"

"The guy who kills for money?" said Sherry

"This girl shouldn't be underestimated, she's gorgeous but just as vicious, Angel. The next member is a mystery, Midnight. Finally the commander of the Oracion Seis, Brain"

Both Lucy and Wendy are starting to get scared. "Uhm question can we go home now?" said Lucy. Wendy cried "I don't wanna die"

"No, Wendy. As long as I'm here. You won't be harmed" Pit grabbed her shoulder with a cheerful smile. Wendy nodded. Pit mumbled "Oracion Seis? Could they be more powerful than all the demons that I've fought?"

Everyone was shocked to hear of what Pit said. "Wait.. YOU FOUGHT DEMONS BEFORE?!" said Lucy

"Yeah, I fought many giant demons from the underworld" Pit responded

Ichiya and Jura glanced at Pit "So he is no ordinary child… What is he?"

"Hey Pit" said Natsu

"Hey what's up?" Pit crossed his arms

"After this mission, we should fight to see who's stronger" Natsu holding his flaming fist

"Uhh.. sure I guess?" said Pit scratching his head

Gray and Erza are looking at Pit. Erza said "That boy's power, it felt like he's not a human". Gray nodded

"Alright everyone! It's time to start this mission! Let's move out!" Said Jura

Everyone charged at the door and everyone disappeared. Ichiya and Jura are still in the base. "So you're one of the ten wizards saints. Am I correct?" said Ichiya

"Yes I am but I shouldn't underestimate the other ten of the wizard saints" said Jura

Ichiya pulled out a parfum and yelled "Parfum magic: Paralyze"

"What are you doing?.. Ichiya?"

"Piri piri"

A mysterious figure stood in front of Jura with a evil smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 4 is here! I hope you all enjoy and if you have any questions PM me. I'll be gladly to answer them. I'll be adding new characters from kid icarus soon!**

 **Chapter 4: The Maiden of the Sky**

While most of them left. Jura and Ichiya were both knocked out unconscious by a mysterious figure. The figure has white silver hair, female in the age of 20 and her clothes are made of feathers. She is known as the Oracion Séis Angel.

Meanwhile, both Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail and Cait Shelter are running towards a forest, trying to find the location of Oracion Séis. A few minutes later they exited the forest. Lucy and Pit were left out while the other are ahead of them. "Hey Lucy, you're a celestial mage right?" Pit questioned

"Yeap, I am. What about you? What magic do you use?"

"Well.. uhhh. It's hard to explain. I'll show you when we approached to our enemy"

"Sweet! I'm exc—" before Lucy could finish her sentence. Lucy has this weird feeling when she's around with Pit. She thought to herself "What is this magic that I'm sensing? Is this magic coming from Pit? This is weird"

Pit looked at Lucy, she looks like she was wondering something. "Hey Lucy, are you alright?"

"Oh uhh yeah I'm alright" Lucy got nervous

After the long conversation. Both Pit, Lucy and the other has stopped running. A mysterious massive machine flew to the sky. Everyone was shocked, Erza stood up to them "That is the magic bomber, Christina". Everyone was amazed by the machine.

"OH MAN REALLY? EVEN THAT THING CAN FLY BY ITS SELF?" Pit mumbled

Suddenly there was multiple explosions inside Christina. The machine crashed down in the forest and made a large explosion when it landed. After the explosion, there are bunch of people in the smoke. It was hard to see who it was but then everyone was in their fighting stance except for Wendy hiding behind a boulder. After the smoke cleared, the Oracion Seis members appeared.

"Well hello there" said a man in the age of 60, holding a skull looking staff and has marks on his face.

"I'm afraid the short stuff and the big bald wizard saint isn't going to make it in the party" Angel winked. "They're defeated? Impossible" Ren and Lyon were shocked

"I didn't think you guys are going to show yourselves" said Erza with a serious face

All teams are getting ready to fight. Both Gray and Natsu rushed towards to the Oracion Seis. The Oracion Seis Racer went in a incredible speed and kicked both Natsu and Gray. They were both got knocked into the ground. "No! Natsu! Gray! Huh?!" There were 2 Lucy's and they both looked at each other but the fake one whipped Lucy "Surprise!". "Why am I whipping myself?!"

Another team Sherry and Lyon are running towards them but the Oracion Seis Hoteye activated a spell to stop them. Sherry and Lyon sank to the ground. Another team the Blue Pegasus Hibiki, Ren and Eve are running towards the enemy but they were knocked down by Racer. Meanwhile Erza approached to one of the members and requipped her armor to Heaven's Wheel armor. She summoned a bunch of swords and then all the swords were approaching to the enemy Cobra but Cobra dodged them all like it was nothing.

Erza was shocked but she heard something was coming on her way, Racer kicked Erza but she blocked the attack with her sword. Erza requipped to her other armor that increases her speed. She attacked Racer but Racer dodged all of her attacks. The other are still attacking except for Pit and Wendy, they are both behind the boulder Pit, Carla and Happy was trying to comfort Wendy.

Meanwhile the fighting has stopped, everyone was knocked down cold. The master of the Oracion Seis was preparing for spell but suddenly he saw a girl with a blue hair hiding behind a boulder. Brain's eyes widened as he stopped the spell. His members are confused of why he isn't putting the spell.

"Wendy…"

"Uhm… yeah?" Wendy with a scared look

"Do you know her Brain?" said the member

"No doubt about it. That's Wendy, the maiden of the sky" said Brain

Everyone was shocked to hear what he said. Wendy was confused and so as Pit. "Maiden of the sky? What does that mean?" Wendy cried. "I was about to ask you the same thing" said Pit

"You're coming with us Wendy!" Brain pointed his staff at Wendy. A green energy was about to grab Wendy but suddenly a blue energy stopped the spell from grabbing Wendy. It was Pit pointing his claws called 'Beam Claws'

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen" Pit with a serious look, he's on his fighting stance.

"Hey kid! Don't tell me you're going to fight them by yourself?! They're too strong. Look at what they did to all of us!" Gray and Natsu yelled

"I know they are but I am too! I can take them down. I fought many demons before" said Pit

"Yeah but they are different don't be such a fool!" Lyon yelled

Pit approached to the enemies, Racer ranned up to Pit to attack him, while Racer was about to kick Pit from behind. Pit yelled out "WARP", Pit got warped behind Racer and slashed him in the air and knocked him down.

"What?! How did he do that!? Who is this kid!?" Racer mumbled

"My name is Pit!" Pit lifted his claws

Everyone was shocked to see Pit beat down against Racer "Woah Pit, how did you do that?!". The other member of Oracion Seis Cobra decided to attack Pit as well, "That was a lucky shot kid, let's see if you can defeat me!" Cobra with a smirk. Pit got into his fighting stance and approached to Cobra as well. Pit was slashing his Beam Claws on Cobra but he dodged all of his attacks. "Hah! I can read your -" Cobra was disturbed by Pit's slashes. "What!? How?!" Cobra was shocked. Pit didn't respond to him as he continue slashing Cobra, Cobra got knocked down.

"Go Pit!" Wendy shouted

Everyone was still shocked and surpised to see Pit beat down 2 members of the Oracion Seis. "Man who is this kid? He isn't a normal wizard." Natsu's eyes widened. "His weapons is like I've never seen before" said Erza struggling to get up.

"Impressive.. Your powers is not likely I've seen or ever felt before. It seems you're not a human." Brain glanced at Pit. Pit got nervous and said "Wha..What do you mean?!"

Brain chuckled "So it's true, you're not a human."

"Yes I am!" Pit argued

"I might need your powers too. I'm grabbing both you and Wendy!" Brain lifted up his staff

Before Pit was about to dispel his attack. Both Racer and Cobra grabbed Pit by the foot. He struggles to defend himself, "Wait what!?". The green energy grabbed both Pit and Wendy. Carla ran to Wendy "Grab my hand!" said Carla but Wendy grabbed Happy instead. "You've got the wrong cat!". The team struggles to get up to save them but they were too weak, they have no energy left. "No!" the team shouted.

After Brain captured Pit, Wendy and Happy, he raised his staff and continued to do his spell. The team grabbed both the girls to protect them. As the energy was blasted among them, they beams were blocked by rocks that were created. Jura stood up and saved all of them.

 _-To be continue-_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay, I was busy with school lol I hope you guys enjoy with this new chapter! Please leave a review.**

 **-=Skyworld=-**

Palutena is now relaxing in a hot spring thinking about Pit. "I wonder how Pit is doing with his mission. For some reason, I somehow lost his connection" said Palutena

Palutena stood up and hold her hands together. "I hope he's okay, I sorta miss him" Palutena frowned

"A human has been creating demons… How is that possible?" Palutena thought

Palutena wrapped a tower around her body and she walked to her room to get change. After Palutena is done, she said "I should go to this Fiore place and find Pit to make sure if he's okay" Palutena worried. As Palutena grabbed her staff and shield to prepare her teleportation to Fiore, she was suddenly attacked by a creature that appears to have one eye and a wide head ,has 8 thin legs and it's tail has a hook. Palutena was wrapped by the creatures tail, she struggles to fight back.

"Morning, pretty Palutena" Palutena heard a voice as she looked up to see who it was in front of her. It was a man with red and green hair, dark and purplish skin and has a torn cape. "It's you!" Palutena struggled.

"That's right" said the man with an evil smirk

 **-=Fiore=-**

As the team were saved by Ichiya and Jura, the Oracion Seis escaped from them. "Is everyone all right?" said Jura. "Y-Yes, we're all fine thanks to you" said Sherry

"Our enemy is quiet powerful than I imagined. We're lucky that no lives were lost" said Jura. "What about Christina and the people inside there" said Lucy. "Don't worry, Christina's auto pilot was on. No one was inside" . "Oh good, that's a relief"

"Are you okay Jura? You seem to be wounded" said Lyon. "I barely made it out alive. Their powers terrifies me. If it weren't for Ichiya's Pain Killer Parfum. I would be in so much agony right now".

"Since Oracion Seis has escaped, which means we win by default" said Ichiya. "THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS YOU WEIRDO!" said Gray

"We are still not beaten here enjoy my Pain Killer Parfum". Ichiya let out a light green scent to remove their pain.

"What do we do now? They just captured Wendy, Happy and Pit. Augh! This stinks! Ima go and find them" Natsu ranned. Carla grabbed Natsu's Scarf and he fell down backwards. "Don't be reckless. You need to calm down and think this through. We need to come up with a plan to save both of them".

"Wait, that cat can fly too?!". "You mean you haven't seen Aera magic before? Well that doesn't matter" said Carla. "You're trying to copy happy aren't yah?" said Natsu lying down in the ground. "You idiot" said Carla angrily. "Now now we can have 2 flying cats"

"I am still concerned about Wendy, Pit and that Tom-Cat. We cannot go after them until we come up with an attack" said Carla. "I agree, the enemy is far stronger" said Jura

"But first—" Carla turned to look at Erza. The Pain Killers are trying to fade Erza's pain away but they don't seem to have an effect on her. "You okay?" Natsu worried

"What's the matter Erza?" said Lucy

Erza screamed in pain "I think the venom are starting to spread through her body" said Lucy. "Don't worry Missy, I've got this" Ichiya with a pose and let out his Pain Killer Parfum. As the Parfum was maximized and aimed towards to Erza, it still didn't have any effect on her. "It looks like your Pain Killers aren't working on her"

"Erza hang in there please" said Natsu with a calm voice

"I'm sorry Lucy but I need to borrow your belt" Erza grabbed Lucy's belt, Lucy's pants fell off "AHHHH!" The Blue Pegasus stared at Lucy's bottom with a pervert look. Lucy kicked them both "WALK AWAY!" said Lucy angrily

Erza wrapped the belt to where the venom was as she threw the sword to the ground "Somebody cut it off!" Erza said with a serious face. Everyone was shock, Lyon volunteered to cut off Erza's arm. He grabbed the sword and approached Erza. Everyone was arguing to Erza and Lyon to not do it but Lyon didn't seem to care at all. As he lift the sword up and was about to slice Erza's Arm but Gray stopped his move. "Stop this Lyon, we can still find a way to save her. Her arm could still effect the rest of our lives" said Gray. Erza fell down unconscious, everyone looked and was shocked.

"Erza!"

"Oh no this is bad. We gotta find a way to cure the venom before it spread through her body"

"We need Wendy and Pit. Both of them could save your friend" said Carla

"This is no time for us to argue and watch her die. We must bring back Wendy and Pit in order to save your friend"

"Wait what do you mean? Could Wendy have a medicine to cure Erza's Venom?" said Eve

"Well not only that. She can do more healing magic" Carla exclaimed

"Impossible. Healing magic doesn't exist anymore. It's a lost magic" said Sherry

"Could this have to do anything with the maiden of the sky thingy?" said Lucy

"Yes, the child is a sky dragon slayer. She's wendy the Sky dragon"

Everyone was shocked at her even Natsu. "Wait,what about the other kid named Pit"

"Pit has a potion that could cure anything the potion is called 'Drink of the gods'" Carla responded. Everyone was shocked at her and was confused about the name of the potion. "DRINK OF THE GODS?! Where did he get that potion from?!" Lucy asked

"He told me that he got that from a friend of his" Carla responded

"Alright all we gotta do is to find Pit, Wendy and Happy" said Natsu

"OKAY! LET'S GO FIND THEM BOTH."

- **=Oracion Seis Headquarters=-**

Pit, Wendy and Happy were both dropped on the ground and the Leader of the Dark Guild approached to them. "Hey! Don't be so rough on Wendy, she's still a little girl you know!" said Happy. "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Pit has a lacrima cuffed around his hands. Brain grabbed Happy's face, Happy struggles escape but he was then threw back into the ground. Wendy grabbed Happy and was trying to comfort him.

"Why are these kids are so important?" said Racer. "Does this have to do with Nirvana?" said Cobra

"The girl doesn't seem special but that boy is, his powers are incredibly powerful. Is it true he isn't a human" said Angel

"No doubt about it, this boy has weapons that aren't crafted from this world and his magic is very superior than I can imagine. I can feel it" Brain stared at Pit as he struggles to remove the cuffs. "Hey Let us go!" Pit demanded

"But what about that girl, why is she so important?" said Cobra

"She has the power to heal people, it's called Sky Magic" Brain explained

Everyone was silent and shocked. Racer broke the silence and said "Impossible! Healing magic are lost magic".

Cobra walked towards to Brain. "Why do we need a healer?.. WAIT you mean?" Cobra shocked

"She is the key to revive him"

Both Wendy, Happy and Pit are confused to what was going on. "Now then let's begin to find Nirvana" Brain smirked.

 **-=Unknown location=-**

Palutena is in an abandoned building, she was still wrapped by the creature . Palutena couldn't see anything because it was so dark so she shined herself and she was shocked and her eyes widened. Palutena tries to talk but the creature covered her mouth to prevent her from talking. "Well well, isn't it the goddess of light Palutena" said a woman with a bright blue ponytail hair it has a gold bracelet on top and has a white and purple dress.

"Oh hohohoho, this is exciting we finally captured her." said a man with green skin and he is overweight, he is wearing no shirt. "So tell me what are we gonna do to her?"

"OH we should destroy her" said the blue hair woman

"Now now there my friends, I know what we're going to do to her" the man that kidnapped Palutena said

Everyone was silent and looked at the man. "We're going to make her to join our army" the man smirked.

"Really but how?!" said the chubby man.

"With the help of the Chaos Kin of course" the man chuckled. As the creature went inside Palutena, Palutena fell to the ground and struggles, a bright green colour was glowing around Palutena. She stood up with an evil smirk and bowed down to the man that kidnapped her. "I would like to join your army, Master Hades"

"Oh goodie, welcome to my dark guild pretty Palutena, it's called 'Underworld Forces'" the man that kidnapped Palutena is named Hades.

- _=To be continue=-_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I know this story is short, I'm very sorry i promise ill make it longer. Anyways thank you for the reviews lately. I will still continue to make more. Thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Tell me what you think. Leave a review below. thanks! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND KID ICARUS.**

 **-=Oracion Seis=-**

Most of the team of Oracion Seis left to go fight their enemies. Brain and Midnight stayed, Brain was watching the two of the Cait Shelter's member. Wendy and Pit were all quiet, Wendy is frightened and hiding behind Pit's shoulders "Don't worry Wendy, it'll be okay" Pit smiled and Wendy nodded. Meanwhile, after the awkward silent. Someone came in front of the entrance, everyone turned and they all saw Racer carrying a chained cross coffin. "Sorry it took so long, this thing was quite heavy so it was hard for to return"

"That's all right Racer, you are the only one that can carry this thing fast enough. Anyways let's begin" Brain stared at Wendy

"Hey! What's in the coffin?" Pit still struggles at the cuffs sealing magic

"It's for Wendy to help me use her powers to revive this person so we could get our hands on Nirvana" Brain smirked. "NO! I WONT DO IT" Wendy cried

"Ahh but you will, once you find out who this person is, you'll be gladly to use your powers to revive him". The coffin is starting to burn off, while it was done Wendy's eyes widened and was shocked to see the person was. It was a man no older than 25, he has a blue hair and has a tattoo on his right eye. Happy was also shocked to see who it was "J-Jellal?! No, it can't be. THERE'S NO WAY". Pit was confused who it was, he stayed silent.

Brain stood forward to them "Yes this is indeed Jellal, we found in deep in the river so we brought him back here because he knows where Nirvana is" Brain smirked. "So, are you willing to help your former comrade here? I know you two both were very good friends". Tears are falling from Wendy's eyes and stays silent for a bit. "Come on, remember all the times he did to you, you must repay back for everything he did for you" said Brain

"NO! Don't do it!" Happy exclaimed. "SILENCE!" Brain kicked Happy and he flew over to Pit. Pit caught Happy and said "HEY! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SO ROUGH TO THIS FLYING CAT".

"Anyways Wendy, are you willing to help your fellow comrade here" Brain was waiting for Wendy to respond but a few seconds she did "I-I-I d-don't know" Wendy covered her face with her hands. Brain soon grabbed a knife from his pocket and pointed at Jellal's neck "Fine then I'll just kill him", "NO DON'T!" Wendy cried, Brain purposely missed it. "Just give me a few minutes" Wendy frowned. "Very well, you have 5 minutes to make your decision" Brain walked away from them.

"Wendy please don't do it. He's a bad guy, he really is" Happy exclaimed. "But I must, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here.." Wendy rubbing her eyes.

"But Wendy he infiltrated the council and he tries to kill Erza at the Tower of Heaven and he also-" Happy was cut off by Wendy. "I KNOW EVERYTHING FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD BUT I STILL DON'T BELIEVE HE'S THE TYPE OF GUY TO DO THOSE SUCH THINGS" Wendy shouted. "But, it's true". Pit stood up to them and said "Happy, this is Wendy's decision, we must not interfere. I've also have the same problem as her. Back in my country, I've heard that my master was doing terrible things too, she was trying kill me and all the humans in this world but I didn't believe she would do this and then I found out that she was being manipulated by a creature" Pit exclaimed. "Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that. I guess you're right, it's Wendy's decision" Happy frowned. Pit looked towards at Wendy. "Also Wendy, I will always accept every decision you make. We both share the same problem" Pit smiled at Wendy and she nodded and thought about her decision.

 **-=Forest=-**

After the team was jumped by their enemies. Natsu and Carla both arrived at huge crater with rivers and small buildings. Both Natsu and Carla was observing this place to see if Happy, Wendy and Pit are there. "Do you think that they're here?" Carla questioned. "Yes, I know they're here. I can smell their scent" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu and Carla were still looking around and Natsu yelled "HAPPY! WENDY! PIT! ARE YOU ALL HERE?!". Carla was covering her ears, as soon Natsu stopped yelling she uncovered it and heard Happy yelling.

"I hear them, they're over in that tunnel" Natsu pointed. "Then let's get going". They both ran towards the tunnel and then Natsu stopped and his eyes widened. There was a figure standing in front of him. He appears to have a blue hair and a tattor on his right eye. It was Jellal, Natsu recognize him and his fist tightened. "YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE" Natsu said angrily. Jellal ignored him and looked at himself for a few seconds. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU CAME FROM BUT YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Natsu's fist is engulf with fire and he rushed towards Jellal but Jellal sent a yellow blast at Natsu. Natsu was then slammed into a wall and rocks fell on top of him.

"I-I'm sorry" Wendy cried beside Jellal. "WENDY! YOU USED YOUR HEALING POWERS ON HIM?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU?!" Carla yelled. "I'm sorry ugh.." Wendy fell and Brain walked towards to Jellal. "Your powers are very powerful there Jellal. Welcome to the Oracio-" Jellal threw a blast on him and fell. Jellal then walked away and he disappeared from their sight.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Natsu shouted angrily. "He is gone, I know you two both have a history with each other but we need to get Wendy to save your friend" Carla exclaimed. "But—" Natsu was cut off by Carla "You do want to save your friend, don't you?" said Carla. "Fine" Natsu crossed his arms.

"Carla! I'm soo glad you're here!" Pit smiled. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu!" Happy flew over to Natsu's arms. "Happy! Are you alright!?" Natsu worried. "Don't worry Natsu, I'm fine but what about Jellal?!" Happy questioned. "Don't worry, we'll find him".

"Uh, it's nice to have a reunion here but I'm still tied up here ya'know" Pit exclaimed. "OH right sorry there kid" Natsu broke Pit's cuffs and Pit is finally free. "FINALLY! AT LAST. I CAN FINALLY STRETCH!" Pit cheered but he was soon grabbed by Natsu and said "No time for that! We gotta save Erza!" Natsu exclaimed and carried Pit and Wendy. "Hey put me down, I can still walk y'know" said Pit.

"No can do kid, we gotta hurry" Natsu then ran as fast as he could to get to Erza. Both Happy and Carla are following him.

 **-=Unknown Location=-**

Hades and his guild members are both walking to a place that the guild members don't know about. "Where are we going anyways Master Hades" said a voice with snakes on her hair. "Excellent question there Medusa, we are going to another Dark Guild" Hades smirked.

"Oh my, but why are we going to a Dark Guild anyways? We're stronger than them" said by a chubby man. "Well Thanny-poo, I've heard that there are 3 most powerful Dark Guilds in this world. They've made an alliance. They call it the Baram Alliance" Hades responded.

"So what does that have to do with us Master Hades" said a women with bright blue hair. "Well Pandora, it's because we need them to be our guard dogs" Hades smirked.

"Ooh a very good plan Master Hades" said Palutena. "Thank you pretty Palutena, now let's show those humans how powerful this Underworld Forces guild is" Hades giggled.

All of the team members both nodded and smiled. "I've heard Pit is also here in this place, pretty Palutena" Hades questioned. "Well yes my lord, I gave him a task to go investigate this place because there is a powerful human that's been creating powerful demons. There are more powerful than your troops from what I've heard Master" Palutena explained.

"Impossible! How can a mere human can be capable of creating demons" said Medusa.

"It could be possible, I mean how powerful is this human is?" Pandora questioned

"Oh hohoho this is too exciting" Thanatos cheered.

"Well I've heard he's immortal and he calls his demons 'Demons of the Book of Zeref'" Palutena smirked.

"I see.. Well then boys and girls we are also gonna find man" Hades smirked

Both of them looked at each other and agreed. "And also you Pit"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys new chapter is out! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks for following and enjoy! PM me if you have any questions.**

 **Chapter 7: Dead Grand Prix**

 **-=Forest=-**

Meanwhile Natsu, Pit, Wendy and the 2 cats are making their way to find Erza to help heal her. Natsu is both carrying Wendy and Pit but Wendy is still unconscious. "Where are we going anyways?" said Pit.

"We're trying to find Erza and heal her" said Natsu.

"Why? What happened?" said Pit. "Well Erza got poi-" Natsu was suddenly cut off by an attack. It was Racer.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Pit said with a surprising look

"You both aren't going anywhere" Racer attacked Natsu and both Pit and Wendy flew into the air. "CARLA! HAPPY!" Natsu screamed. "Don't worry we got them" Carla and Happy caught Wendy and Pit.

"I won't let you brats get away!" Racer ran into the air and kicked Carla and Happy, both of them let go of Wendy and Pit. "WENDY! PIT!" Natsu shouted".

"Don't worry Natsu, I got this" Pit grabbed Wendy and a white and yellow light surrounded both of them "WARP!" Pit yelled and they both got warped safely on the ground. "Phew.. That was close" Natsu sighed.

"I'm not letting you kids get away" Racer ranned to them and suddenly he was stopped by an attack. It was the Ice Wizard of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster. "GRAY?!" Natsu shouted looking at Gray.

"You guys go and find Erza, I'll handle this guy" Gray glared at Racer. "Are you sure? I could easily defeat him y'know" Pit exclaimed.

"Shut it kid, I can handle this myself. NOW GO!" Gray yelled and both Natsu and the others nodded and ranned but Pit stopped for a moment and glared at Gray and Racer. "What are you doing you little kid? I told you I can handle this myself" Gray collided both of his fist. "I know but here take this" Pit threw brown boots with wings in both side.

"What is this?" Gray picked up the boots

"Those are speed boots, it'll help you defeat this guy. Wear them and it'll give you the power of speed" Pit exclaimed.

"Thanks kid, now go!" said Gray. Pit nodded putting his thumbs up on Gray and ran towards Natsu and the others.

"Hmph, once I'm done with you, I'll catch up to that fire breathing guy and those brats too" Racer smirked.

After they disappeared from Gray's sight. Gray wore the speed boots that Pit gave to him and then glare at Racer. "Now then, let's finish on what we started" Gray putting his fist up in front of his face. "You think those things would out matched my speed? Hmph, what a joke I'll finish you off!" Racer ran towards Gray with an incredible speed but Gray dodged it easily. "Woah these are cool!" Where did Pit get these boots?" Gray smirked.

"Impossible!" Racer's eyes widened and looked at the boots. While Racer was off guard, Gray then suddenly ran towards him and threw him a punch in the face. "He he, now I can finish you off faster than I thought" Gray smirked. "Let's see about that!" Racer growled. Both Racer and Gray were attacking each other with an incredible speed. Racer was throwing Gray powerful punches but Gray blocked them with his elbow. Gray did the same thing but Racer blocked it.

After several attacks they both seem to ran out of energy. Racer is out of magic but Gray is still in full power, the boots doesn't drain his magic and Gray still hasn't used any magic. "Since you're out of magic, time to finish you off" Gray ranned putting his fist into his hand. "Ice make: Hammer!" Gray threw out an ice hammer towards Racer but Racer got up and dodged it.

"I still have a bit more magic energy left and I can still recharge" Racer then summoned magical speed bikes and both are circling around Gray. "What? What are those?!" Gray's eyes widened.

"Those are my magical bikes" Racer is riding a red one. "This is no big deal. Those are only small vehicles" said Gray. "I wouldn't underestimate these if I were you, they are as fast as me" Racer drove to where Natsu is headed. The magical bikes attacked Gray but Gray easily dodged it with his speed boots and then grabbed one of the bikes and used it against Racer.

"Thanks for letting me ride this thing" Gray smirked. "And also thanks for including an SE plug" Gray grabbed the SE plug and attached it on his wrist. Gray is trying to catch up to Racer. "Man, It's definitely tough to make sure I don't lose all my magic power with this thing but I don't have a choice" said Gray trying his best to approach to Racer. "You challenging me to a race?" said Racer. "There ain't no rules so you'd better be prepared" said Gray angrily.

Both of them were trying to attack each other and struggling to keep up. "Don't mess with Fairy Tail punk" Gray put his fist on his hand and yelled "Ice make: Lance!" A shards of ice are approaching at Racer but it missed. "You're too slow" Racer smiled. "Damn, it's hard to aim" Gray exclaimed. Gray is still trying to catch up to Racer.

"Do you really have the speed to surpass me?" said Racer. "Well I've got Pit's boots and your bike so yeah I do" Gray smirked and Racer became angry and cast a magic spell towards Gray. Tires appeared in front of Gray and attacked at him. "Tires?" Gray struggled and tries dodging all of them. "Not bad but Dead Grand Prix is about to get started. They both are still racing and Gray is starting to grow weaker because of the bike draining his magic.

Racer's bike turned into attack mode and shots red lasers at Gray but Gray was struggling to dodge all of them. Lyon and Sherry saw the explosion and headed towards it. They both saw Racer, "Lyon-sama, is that?" said Sherry. "Oracion Seis" Lyon responded. Gray stopped and looked at Lyon. "Gray?!" Lyon was surprised by his presence. "Get on, Lyon. I need your help to defeat this guy" Gray exclaimed. Lyon nodded and jumped on Gray's bike. "Sherry stay there, we'll handle this". Gray sped towards where Racer went. "What's with the sparkling boots?" Lyon questioned. "No time for that! We have a job to do" Gray exclaimed. A few minutes later, they both saw Racer and Gray charged his bike towards him. "How did you—" Racer was surprised and stopped at mid sentence. "Now Lyon!" Gray screamed. Lyon put his fist on his hand and shouted "Ice make: Eagles". Ice eagles approached at Racer and his bike got destroyed. He disappeared out of their sight and then kicked both of them and their bike was destroyed.

"Ice make.." Both Gray and Lyon shouted. "Ape" said Lyon, an ice ape appeared. "Hammer!" An ice hammer appeared and heading towards to Racer but he dodged it. "You can't defeat me without speed!" Racer exclaimed. "Oh wait thanks for reminding me, I still have the speed boots that Pit gave to me. These are so useful to fighting you" Gray smiled and charged towards Racer with an incredible speed. Gray threw several punches at Racer.

"Amazing.." Lyon's jaw dropped.

"That's it! I'll destroy you all!" Racer took off his clothing and a device appeared. Both Gray and Lyon are shocked and Sherry ran behind them. "It's not over!" Racer growled at them. "I swear in the name of Oracion Seis, I will destroy both of you".

"An explosive lacrima?" said Sherry. "You idiot, are you planning on.." said Gray. Racer approached towards them screaming. Gray ranned out of power if he dodges it with his speed boots, both Sherry and Lyon would get killed. Suddenly Lyon grabbed Racer's chest and they both fell in a cliff. "Lyon!" Gray yelled. An explosion appeared in front of them.

 **-=Another Forest=-**

"Do you know which way to go Natsu?" Pit questioned. "Ehh, no" Natsu responded and both Pit and the cats sweatdropped. "But don't worry, we'll find a way to get back to Erza" Natsu smiled.

"Can Wendy still use her powers?" Natsu questioned. "Well it seems she drained a lot of magic energy, I don't think she has enough magic to heal your friend" Carla exclaimed.

"Ugh what are we going to do?!" said Natsu. "Wait I didn't get your message earlier but what happened to her?" said Pit. Happy flew to Pit and said "Well she was bitten by a purple snake and she's now poisoned. She might lose her life if we don't do something" Happy exclaimed. "Wait poisoned? Oh! I have the perfect potion for that" A bright light appeared on Pit's right hand. It was a pink bottle with wings on the side and a bright circle in the center. "What's that?!" They all questioned and looked to where the potion was.

"This is the drink of the gods, my master gave it to me. She told me it can heal anything even poisons" Pit exclaimed. Everyone was surprised. "Woah where did your master get that!?" said Natsu and Happy.

"Well, she made it herself. She gives it to me when I'm on a mission" Pit responded. "Cool! Who's your master anyways? Is she powerful?!" said Natsu.

"Well, she gave me all the weapons to defeat my enemies so yes, she's very powerful" Pit exclaimed. "But why are you on a different guild right now? Shouldn't you supposed to be with her on a guild?" Happy questioned. "Well it's a long story, I'll tell you all later when our mission is over" Pit exclaimed. Both of them nodded and continued to walk to where Erza is.

"Natsu?" They heard a voice in their heads. "Wait who's that? Is that you Lady Palutena?" said Pit. "Lady what?" Natsu questioned. "Hey guys it's me Hibiki, I'm speaking telepathy in your heads".

"Why are you in our heads?" Natsu said angrily. "I don't have time to explain, Natsu, I'll send you the coordinates to where we are. Good luck". The telepathy stops and the coordinates is sent in Natsu's head. "WOAH THIS IS COOL I CAN SEE WHERE ERZA IS" Natsu yelled happily. "Then let's go. We gotta save Erza" Pit exclaimed. "Right"

 _-=To be continue=-_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the delay, school has been keeping me busy. No matter here's chapter 8! I hope you all enjoy and leave a review.**

 **Chapter 8: Light and Darkness**

-=Erza, Lucy and Hibiki's Place=-

Hibiki is doing his Archive to find about the other and Lucy is watching over Erza. "Hang in there Erza" said Lucy in a calming voice. There was no response Erza is still unconscious. Suddenly there was a sound in the bushes behind Lucy, Lucy noticed and turned behind her back and Hibiki did the same thing. The figure jumped out and it was Natsu, Wendy, Pit and the two cats Carla and Happy.

"Yah miss me?" said Natsu. "Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

"By the way Hibki, how'd you do that anyways? The map suddenly popped up in my head" said Natsu touching his head both of his hands. "I'll explain it to you later, is Wendy alright?" said Hibiki. "Oh she's fine.. I think?" "And I'm fine too thanks for asking" said Pit with a grumpy voice. "Oh sorry, didn't you see there kid" Hibiki patted Pit's back.

Natsu dropped Wendy on the ground and grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "Time to wake up kid, I saved you and you gotta saved Erza". "Hey don't be so rough on her" Pit yelled. "It's fine, it'll help her wake up" Natsu responded and Pit sighed. Wendy opened her eyes and saw Natsu's face, she then suddenly screamed and crawled backwards away from Natsu. "I'm sorry I had to do it". Pit walked up to Wendy and grabbed her shoulders "It's okay Wendy, you have a reason why. Don't feel so bad about it" Pit smiled at her and Wendy got a bit calmed. Natsu looked at them for a second and then bowed down towards them. "I'm willing to overlooked that right now, our friend Erza is poisoned. We need your healing magic to save her. Please do it". "Wait, she's hurt?" said Wendy. "Yeah she got bitten by a poisonous snake" Pit exclaimed.

Wendy looked to where Erza is and stared at her. "I would love to but.." Pit and Natsu gave a question look. "I don't have enough magic to heal her, I've used it all to revive Jellal" tears began to fall. "Wait.. You revived Jellal?!" Lucy screamed. "It's okay guys, I can save Erza" Pit exclaimed. "How? You don't have any healing magic" Lucy exclaimed. "I know but we could use this" Pit grabbed something at his back pocket. "This should do the trick" Pit held his red pinkish potion. "What is that?" Hibiki questioned. "This is the drink of the gods that my master gave to me". "Wait.. so it's basically a god drink?" Lucy questioned. "Yeah, that pretty much explains it" "How did your master get that!?" Lucy questioned again. "No time for that!, Let's go save Erza!"

Pit walked to where Erza is and grabbed her head and pulled her head up slightly. Everyone was looking closely and the cats are still regaining their consciousness. Pit placed the potion in Erza's mouth, a few seconds later the poisoned is starting to disappear but not only that her wounds are disappearing too. "It's working!" said Lucy. "Incredible!" said Hibiki. Erza then opened her eyes, "SHE'S OKAY!" Natsu and Lucy screamed and gave each other a high five. "Hooray" said Happy still regaining his consciousness, "stop being so pathetic" said Carla.

"Thanks Pit and you too Wendy" Natsu walked up to both of them and lift up both of his hands. Pit and Wendy smiled and high fived him. "Pit you gotta tell me where you get those potions"$. Pit crossed his arms behind his head "Mhm maybe later, I think she's okay now, she'll gain her consciousness in a few seco-" Pit was looking at where Erza was lying down and then she disappeared. "HEY WHERE DID SHE GO?" said Lucy, "She probably heard us mentioning about Jellal being revived" Natsu exclaimed. "I think we should go too, we still need to stop Nirvana" Pit exclaimed. "Yeah let's go!" said Natsu.

Suddenly there was a bright line shone the whole forest, everyone was shocked and blocked the light with their hands. "What is that?!" said Lucy.

There was strips of light and darkness in the middle of a forest. They are flowing everywhere. "Light and Darkness?" Wendy looked to where it was coming from. Everyone was watching and stood frozen. "Nirvana has been unsealed!" Hibiki exclaimed.

'Nirvana..' Pit thought tightening his fist. "How did Oracion Seis beat us to it?" said Pit. "This pillar of light" Natsu spoke softly. "That's gotta be Jellal!" Natsu shouted. "Then Erza must be heading that way!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu ranned and left the others behind. "Hold on, don't just run off like that" Lucy yelled and looked at Wendy and she started crying.

"What have I done. It's all because of me" Wendy cried

"No it's not Wendy, don't blame it on yourselfs" Pit sat to where Wendy is. "This is all my fault" Wendy continued to cry, Pit is still comforting her. Hibiki was glaring at both of them and then stretched his hand to Wendy, there was yellow magic surrounding her and then she was then blasted off and flew unconscious. "Wendy!" Carla yelled. "What did you do to her?!" Pit got mad and a bright light shone at his arms and a white and blue cannon appeared. "Equip: EZ Cannon, you're gonna pay for that!" Pit shouted at Hibiki.

"Pit calmed down, there's a reason why I did it" said Hibiki.

-=Gray and Sherry's Location=-

"What was that light?" said Gray. "It's probably Nirvana, quick we need to go after it" He then looked at where Sherry is and there was dark aura surrounding her. "What's the matter?" said Gray.

"You killed my Lyon" Sherry with an evil voice. "You shall pay" Sherry then stared at Gray. "What's going on? Snap out of it!" Gray walked backwards and prepared for an attack. "It's all your fault Lyon died" Sherry was smiling evilly and starts casting a spell. "CRAP!" Gray shouted.

-=Back at Pit and the others=-

Both of them were running to where the pillar of light came from. "Hey! Why would you hurt Wendy like that?!" Pit exclaimed. "Yeah, she's just a kid like Pit, ya'know" said Happy and Pit sweatdropped. "I had to do it" Hibiki responded. "But why?" Lucy asked, "Because she would turn evil and go againsts us" said Hibiki. "What do you mean?" Carla questioned. "When Nirvana is unsealed, there's an effect", "An effect?" Pit questioned. "It basically turns people from good to evil or from evil to good" said Hibiki feeling guilty knocking down Wendy.

"So you mean when Nirvana is activated, everyone in the alliance would turn evil?" said Lucy. "Would that also turn the bad guys good?" Pit questioned.

"It's possible but there's no way knowing for sure. It's terrifying that it could control the person".

"What?!" shocked both Pit and Lucy.

"I'll explain" said Hibiki.

After a few minutes of explaining. 'This world.. I didn't know humans are capable of making this machinery. Man I sure wish Palutena would be here. She would know what to do and how to destroy that thing' Pit thought.

-=Unknown Location=-

There's an abandoned building sitting at a middle of a dark forest filled with Hades' minions. This building is being used for a home for the 'Underworld Forces' Guild. 4 members are currently sitting at a meeting table. The table is crooked and old. Meanwhile Hades joined with them at the meeting. "So we couldn't find the Dark Guilds that are in the Baram Alliance. Not even my powers couldn't even find them and pretty Palutena's all seeing eye" said Hades scratching the back of his head.

"That's a shame, I heard there is this one Dark Guild that stole your name Master Hades" said Medusa.

Hades stood up and smirked. "Interesting". "Apparently humans are so capable of using magics that are more advanced than our army" said Pandora.

"Oh hohoho, I could still destroy them even though if they have strong magic" said Thanatos morphing himself to an axe. "I wouldn't underestimate them Thanatos, there are humans that took down strong demons that are more powerful than our army and remember we have this powerful black wizards that is capable of making strong and devastating demons" said Palutena with a smirk"

"We need attention, we need to let the humans know there's a new Dark guild that are far powerful than them" Hades chuckled.

"How? We couldn't even find where the Dark Guilds at" Pandora crossed her arms behind her head.

"Well I heard there's this ruling body of this world of Magic" Palutena walked around the meeting table.

Everyone's eyes widened except for Hades still smirking. "Really? Who and where are they? Tell us!" Thanatos feeling a bit excited

"Silence, let the lady speak" Medusa slammed her staff down making Thanatos quiet.

"The rulers are called 'The Magic Council', they control everything in this magic world. The council rules all of the legal guilds scattered throughout this world and keeping them check. They also possessed powerful weapons that could destroy a continent" Palutena explained. Everyone is shocked and surprised.

"Impossible! That's the same level as us" Medusa shocked.

Hades grinned and said "Interesting, thank you for the info lady-Palutena. We must find where the Magic Council is located and destroy them"

"I know where they are Master Hades, while we were travelling to find the other Dark Guilds, I found where the Magic Council is located using my all seeing eye" said Palutena.

"Ooo, very well. Pretty Palutena, your tasks is to destroy the Magic Council and make sure they know about our Dark Guild" Hades smirked and the other members smirked as well.

"Leave it to me" Palutena's eyes narrowed and smiled evilly.

-=Somewhere in the forest=-

Meanwhile Pit and the other are still heading towards where Nirvana is but they both stopped as they saw two figures in a river, as they walked closer it was revealed to be Gray and Natsu. Lucy saw Gray stomping on Natsu.

"What is Gray doing?!" said Lucy. "I dunno but it seems he's going to kill Natsu!" Pit clenched his fist.

"I don't know what's wrong with him but we gotta stop him" said Happy. "Quickly! He's about to kill him" Hibiki shocked.

"Leave it to me, I'll stop his attacks" A bright light appeared in Pit's hand and when the light disappeared, Pit's right hand is engulf with flames and they are rotating his hands. "Requip: Burning Palm" Pit pointed his palms to where Gray's ice weapons and show multiple blast of fire. Everyone's eye's grew wider.

The fire hit and stopped from Gray killing Natsu. Gray narrowed his eyes and yelled. "Alright come out!" Gray put up his hands and cast multiple ice shards and then it got stopped by Pit's attacks.

"What the heck are you doing Gray?!" said Pit putting his hands towards him getting ready to shoot him in case if he attacks. "Yeah! Mind telling us?" said Lucy.

Natsu got up a little and said "N-nice s-shot Pit" Natsu shut his mouth keeping him from throwing up. Everyone sweat dropped except for Gray.

"Anyways Gray, you're going too far" Pit charging up his burning palm and preparing to shoot. "Shut up losers" Gray smirked. "I'll get you after I finish this kid off, so this would be easy". Everyone was surprised to what Gray said, as Pit shot his charged shot at Gray but he dodged the attack.

"What?!" Pit shocked, "Hmph, you gotta do better than that kid" Gray smiled and Pit glared at him. After a few seconds, Happy flew to go and save Natsu but then he was stopped by Gray's freeze attack and left Happy prisoned inside of an ice.

"Happy!" everyone yelled. "Hmph, you're next brat" Gray glared at Pit and shot ice shards at him but Pit counter them with shots of fire. "Impressive, try this! Ice make Hammer!" Gray yelled and formed an ice hammer and shot at Pit. Pit dodged the attack and ran towards Gray. "You're mine!" Pit tried punching Gray but he easily blocked it with his hands. "Man this is so easy" Gray laughed and pushed Pit back and fell in the water.

"PIT NO! Gray stop this at once" Lucy yelled and grabbed her key. "Open gate of the Archer: Sagittarius" A bright light appeared and when it disappeared. It's revealed a half man and a half horse holding a bow. "Moshi moshi!" said the horseman.

"Sagittarius, attack Gray" Lucy pointed at him. "As you wish moshi moshi" The horseman pulled the bow's strings and fired one arrow and then it got multiplied . Gray easily dodged them like what he did to Pit's attack.

"So you're a Celestial Wizard?" Gray questioned. "Don't you already know that?" Lucy questioned. "Hmm.. Interesting" Gray shot up ice shards but Hibiki blocked them with his magic. "You're not Gray.. Who are you?" Hibiki glared at him and Pit suddenly got up from the river.

"Pit! Are you okay?!" Lucy ran towards Pit and helped him stand up. "I'm fine Lucy, I still gotta finished on what me and Gray started".

"You've got guts kid" Gray smiled and Pit trying to catch his breath. "So tell me who are you!?" Hibiki shouted, Gray chuckled and his eyes changed and he then suddenly transformed into Lucy.

"M-Me?!" said the Real Lucy. "Are you dumb?, eve if you transformed into me. You aren't going to fool us" real Luc exclaimed.

"I wonder about that, Men like you have a weak spot for women, right?" said the fake Lucy. The fake Lucy then lift up her clothes and revealed Lucy's private parts. Real Lucy suddenly got angrier and embarrassed to what she did. Real Lucy cried and crossed her chest with her arms, Hibiki and the Horseman nose bleed and still staring at Lucy's boobs.

Pit was looking away, using his hands to block his sight. Pit's face went super red. Lucy looked at Hibiki and her celestial spirit and kicked them both for staring too long. "CUT IT OUT".

"Gathering information complete" The fake Lucy pointed at Sagittarius, "Sagittarius, if you please.." Sagittarius shot arrows at the gang. "Moshi moshi?" said the Horseman. "Sagittarius!?" real Lucy looked surprised. "Traitor!" said Carla. "N-No, it's not me". The Horseman pointed his bow at Pit and shot multiple arrows at him. "Pit!".

"Are you manipulating my spirits?" real Lucy asked the fake one. "Yes, right now, I can do everything you can" the fake Lucy grabbed her chin with her fingers. "I'm sorry Hibiki, Pit and Lucy" Sagittarius shot at them. Hibiki used his magic to block his attacks. "Carla take Wendy and get somewhere safe" said Hibiki.

Carla took Wendy and flew away from the situation. "I would even if you didn't tell me to" said Carla carrying the unconscious Wendy.

"Closed Gate of the Archer!" Lucy yelled and Sagittarius disappeared. Fake Lucy smirked "In that case, Gate of the Archer, I opened thee Sagittarius" a bright light appeared next to her. "umm what?" Sagittarius got confused and Lucy eyes widened.

"I summoned you, so im your owner now" the fake Lucy looked up to the sky and saw the white cat carrying the blue haired girl. "Shoot them" pointing to where Carla and Wendy is. Sagitarrius trying to control his movement. "Lucy- san".

"Understood. Close gate of the Archer" As Lucy swiped the Key to force the gate to close. Nothing happened. "What?".

"I'm the only one that could close his gate" said the fake Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened "No.."

An unknown figure suddenly walked up to them. "Don't worry, we've already found Nirvana. So the brat role is over" The gang shocked and surprised, "Angel?!"

"Very well then" the fake Lucy then transformed to two small figures with blue skin. Sagittarius then disappeared.

"Hi Lucy-chan" Angel waved at her. "You're one of the Oracion Seis" Pit slightly got up. "Oh? You're still alive?" said Angel chuckling a bit. "These are my celestial spirits, they can copy the body, powers and thoughts of their opponent completely" Angel explained. "The gate of the twins Gemini, I'm a celestial wizard" Angel glared evilly at Lucy and Pit.

"You're a Celestial Wizard?!" said Lucy

"Of course, Celestial Spirits makes the best toys" Angel's eyes narrowed at them.

'Why did she named herself Angel though?' Pit thought. "Whatever! We are still taking you down" said Pit clenching his fist.

"Oh? You still have the strength to fight there kid? Then show me what you're made of"

A bright light appeared in Pit's hands and when it disappeared it was a bow with white silver outline and glowing bright blue in the inside. "Requip! Silver Bow" Pit got into his fighting stance and prepares for Angel's attacks.

"I'll help too Pit!" Lucy grabbed one of her keys in her key holder. Open gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy placed her keys in the river and a bright yellow light shone and when it disappeared, a mermaid appeared.

"Get lost you two" Angel closed the gate of the twins and grabbed another key. Angel smiled at Lucy "Open gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio" Another bright light appeared and when it died a man with a scorpion tail appeared.

"Honey! You're here!" Aquarius smiled and hold Scorpio's arm. "Honey!? No way" Lucy cried.

"Angel, Aquarius and I are going on a date" said the Scorpion. "Have fun" Angel waved a tissue at them. Aquarius and Scorpio disappeared.

Angel walked up to Lucy and kicked her in the face

"Lucy!" Pit charged his weapon at Angel.

"Don't worry about me Pit, I can still fight. Open gate of the Lion! Loke!" A handsome man with glasses appeared next to Lucy.

Pit shot the charged arrow at Angel but Angel was quick enough to summon another Celestial Spirit. "Gate of the Ram! Aries" said with a calming tone. "I'm sorry! Wool Barrier!"

Lucy's and Loke's eyes widened. "Aries?!" said Loke. "I'm sorry Loke" Aries apologized.

"I can't let both of you fight" Lucy was about to close the gate of the Lion but Loke stopped him. "Lucy, I know Aries and I are good friends but we both have different contracts" Aries agreed and they both started fighting for the sake of their owners.

Lucy cried and wanting to stop them 'No.. This is wrong.. Friends shouldn't fight' Lucy thought and cried more. "Please stop I'm begging you stop". Pit froze and didn't wanna disturb their fight.

Angel stared at the two and grabbed a silver key. "Open gate of the Chisel! Caelum!" A silver light shone and when it died, a silver machine appeared. "As soon as Aries able to stop Leo and his tracks fire at both of them" Angel demanded and the machine changed into a cannon form.

Aries and Loke stopped fighting for a few seconds but Caelum fired a massive beam at both of them. The two celestial spirits disappeared and Angel laughed at them. Pit, Lucy and Hibiki witnessed the scene and Pit glared at her.

Lucy frozed for a few minutes. The machine changed back to it's ball form. "You disgust me.." Lucy clenched her fist very tight.

"Well it's not they actually die so why does it matter?" Angel exclaimed. "But they do feel pain!" Lucy shouted and tears are running down in her face. "THEY'RE NOT MINDLESS DOLLS FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH. A REAL CELESTIAL WIZARDS WOULD RESPECT THEIR SPIRITS" Lucy said angrily.

"Oh?" said Angel with a calming tone.

"Open Gate of the golden Bull! Taurus!" A muscular bipedal cow appeared with an axe and ran towards Angel. "Gemini" Angel commanded and the gate of the twins appeared and morphed into Lucy.

The fake Lucy made a pose and Taurus is drooling and dropped his axe to come and hug her. "HEY!" Lucy yelled. Pit was blushing at what Gemini did.

The Caelum changed into a blade form and the fake Lucy grabbed it and slashed Taurus. "And he's out" Taurus flew and disappeared.

"No! Taurus!" Lucy is running out of magic and fell. The fake Lucy kicked and slashed her.

"LUCY!" Pit yelled.

"Oh I forgot this brat, Gemini get him" Angel commanded and Gemini walked to Pit and slashed him with Caelum's blade form.

"Ugh" Pit mumbled and struggled to get up. He then grabbed his Silver bow.

"Ha! What does that little bow will do? It's useless and nothing but a toy!" Angel laughed

Pit smirked and Angel stopped laughing. "You really think my bow is plain useless? We'll see about that" Pit smiled. Angel got angry and commanded Gemini to finish him off.

Pit hold the bow with his two hands and snapped it. He then got up into his fighting stance and blocked against Gemini's attacks. "What?!" Gemini mumbled.

"Hehe you really think my bow is only for shooting? It's also for melee" Pit did some multiple slashes at Gemini.

Gemini struggled and backed away. "Impossible" Angel's eyes widened. As Pit charged at Gemini but Gemini got into their fighting stance and blocked Pit's attacks.

"I see.. Brain was right, he's no ordinary child. I can feel the power and his magic.. it's very holy and powerful" Angel mumbled and glared at Pit. "Gemini finish him off".

"Stop this" Gemini and Pit stopped and looked at the real Lucy struggling to get up. "Angel, please.. Let go of Aries' contract"

"Oh? It looks like Lucy needs more pain" Angel smirked and chuckled. Hibiki struggles to get up "More pain" Hibiki smirked and giggled.

"Release Aries from her contract" Lucy demanded. "Hm? You're joking right?" said Angel and the fake Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"You've tormented her, broke her almost in daily basis. She deserves to be happy" Lucy exclaimed.

Gemini was shocked to what Lucy said. Gemini stared at her and kicked her. "Hey! Leave Lucy alone, I'm your opponent!" Pit yelled but Gemini ignored him.

"Please let her go" Lucy struggled, "I beg you.. She should be with Loke and we can make that happen for them so do what you want with me. Just release Aries so she could find her own happiness" said Lucy. "Lucy.." Pit whispered 'She cares about her spirits just like me caring for lady Palutena' Pit thought trying to hold a tear.

"For free?" Angel giggled.

"Anything! You can have anything except for my spirits! You can even take my life!" said Lucy. Pit froze 'Yes.. she's just like me..' Pit thought.

The fake Lucy's eyes narrowed. "My how generous. Gemini collect for me" Angel commanded. As Gemini lift up Caelum. "No! Don't!" Pit yelled.

Gemini was still lifting the blade "Hurry up!" said Angel. "Huh? I hear a strange voice.. It's in my head" Gemini staring at Lucy and almost crying. 'I love Celestial spirits too momma please teach me how to summon them. Celestial Spirits are my friends! Not my shield! I can't just sit here while my friend disappeared right before my eyes!' a voice of Lucy's past is heard in Gemini's head. A tear fell from Gemini's eyes "No.. I can't, she loves us. She's willing to give up her life for us. We envy her spirits" Gemini cries. Angel is in shock.

"Gemini.." Lucy mumbled. "BEGONE" Angel yelled and Gemini disappeared except for Caelum. "Oh, you'll suffer from that" said Angel with an angry tone. She then faced towards Lucy. Pit then ran towards Lucy and helped her stand up. "Are you alright Lucy?" said Pit. "Im fine thank you Pit huh?!"

Hibiki was slowly walking towards Lucy. "Hibiki?" said Pit. "Move away Pit" Hibiki demanded. "but—"

"I said move!" Hibiki yelled and Pit did what he's asked to do. Hibiki grabbed Lucy's neck and said "Just relax" A golden light shone in Hibiki's hands. "This might feel funny but I'm gonna use Archive to teach you hyper magic" Lucy was screaming the bright light shone more.

"What's happening!?" Pit shouted but Hibiki ignored him. "Caelum! Finish them!" Angel pointed at both Hibiki and Lucy. 'I have faith in you Lucy' Hibki used telepathy to Lucy'. Lucy was glowing very bright and releases her magic. Angel was caught by it, there was thousands of circles appeared. "Measure heaven, open heaven. Make unto my body as to shine with the radiance of the countless stars. Tetra Biblos, I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect, cast open the gate of perfect malevolence.." said Lucy with a heavenly tone.

"What is this? Caelum hurry!" Angel was scared and commanded Caelum to attack quickly.

"The 88 stars of the heavens.. Shine" Countless stars are beginning to shine "Urano Metria!" Lucy yelled. All the stars glowed bright and charging at Angel. All the stars began to attack Angel. Angel screamed and the magic stops and Angel fell in the river.

Hibiki smiled and Pit was standing there next to him. "Woah! Lucy you did it!" Pit cheered.

"Huh?" Lucy didn't know what happened. "I knew you could do it" Hibiki smiled. Lucy was looking around and still doesn't know what happened.

Pit ran and picked up Lucy's arm lifting her up. "What happened?" Lucy asked Pit.

"You've defeated Angel" Pit responded. "Huh?! I did?" Lucy looked at Hibiki, Happy and Natsu. "Oh oops, we forgot about Natsu" said Pit.

Angel appeared from the water and smiled. "I-I won't.. lose.." she mumbed. Caelum transformed itself to cannon mode. "Oracion Seis doesn't lose" she smirked.

"Oh no! Natsu! Lucy!" Pit yelled trying to get both of them to safety.

'What is this? I have no power left and why is she all beat up?' Lucy thought. Angel preparing to release the charge. "One person, one kill" Angel said. Everyone's eyes grew larger, "Blast away to oblivion!" the charge is released leaving Lucy and Pit wide opened, the beam didn't hit them, it hit the boulder behind them.

"Huh? It missed? You too?!" Angel looked at Caelum and disappeared.

Natsu's platform began to move and struggles more of the motion sickness. "Natsu!" Pit yelled and Angel fell suddenly and a flashback of her appeared in her head 'My prayers' she thought.

Pit was trying to catch Natsu's platform "Natsu!" Pit yelled. "What's wrong!?" Pit questioned, the Cait Shelter didn't knew that Natsu has motion sickness. "He has motion sickness! He can't move" Lucy explained.

"Hold out your hand Natsu! And grab mines" Pit stretched his hands to Natsu as he struggles to reach it. Pit finally grabbed his arms "I got you man" Pit smiled. A few seconds later, they both fell in the waterfall.

"Natsu! Pit!" Lucy yelled. Natsu and Pit screamed "What the hell!?" Pit shouted. There was another waterfall up ahead, Pit noticed it and trying to think of a way to avoid it. "Man, if only I could fly" Pit frowned. It was too late they both already fell.

-=Oracion Seis headquarters=-

The leader is standing and a mark on his face disappeared. "Even Angel too!?" said Brain. "Your death will not be in vain" said Brain avenging for Angel.

Brain was staring at Nirvana's pillar beam. "The extinction of the light will begin soon!"

-=Somewhere in the river=-

Angel was laying down floating in the river and said "I'm not dead buddy" said Angel.

-=On the mountains=-

Wendy and Carla are sitting there and wondering about the others. Wendy was frowning and thinking of how useless she is when she left the others behind.

"Are you still thinking about what happened, Wendy?" Carla asked looking at her.

"Well.." Wendy responded feeling a bit unhappy.

"Those negative feelings will get your heart stolen by darkness" Carla exclaimed. "But I ran away leaving, Pit-san and the others, right?" Wendy feeling guilty about it.

"That's because you wouldn't have been any help regardless" said Carla not regretting from what she said to Wendy. Wendy frowned even more "I knew it, I'm just.." Carla made her stop her sentence and said "But without you and Pit, Erza would be dead now"

"But Pit was the one—" Carla cut off her sentence "What if Pit didn't have those Potions with him? You would still regain your magic and heal Erza"

"Yeah.." Wendy said. "But we weren't able to find Nirvana either"

"I wonder.. you were happy to ale to meet that Jellal person, right?" said Carla looking at her again.

"But that's.." Wendy couldn't continue her sentence and Carla asked "So what is with Jellal"

"You said he saved your life, but I've never heard anything about that"

Wendy lift herself up and looked at Carla "Oh yeah.. I never told you, did I?"

"It was seven years ago, the Sky Dragon, Grandine, vanished. And I was wondering along the road"

 **-Flashback-**

 _Wendy was 6 years old and trying to find where her mother Grandine is. "Grandine… Where are you Grandine?" Young Wendy cried, wiping her tears off her face._

 _She looked up at the sky and thinks about Grandine. Wendy kept crying and couldn't help it. She was all alone, suddenly a boy more older than her appeared with a huge backpack and he has blue hair. Wendy saw the figure and stopped crying for a bit._

 _"What the matter?" the boy asked_

 _"She's gone.." Wendy responded. "What?"_

 _Wendy ran towards the blue haired boy and hugged him and started crying. "She disappeared!"_

 _Wendy cried even more, the boy then grabbed her shoulders and comforted her. Wendy looked at him and stopped crying._

'That was how we met' said the present Wendy. 'He was in the middle of traveling and told me that he was lost as well'.

 _Meanwhile, the young Wendy and Jellal were walking together on the grassy fields. Wendy was carrying flowers and very happy to be with Jellal._

'So for the next month, we continued traveling together with no destinations in mind..'

 _A dark cloud is hovering in the sky, blocking the sunlight. It began to rain. Wendy was sitting in a tree waiting for Jellal and feeling a bit frowned. She then saw Jellal and smiled again. "Jellal!" Wendy stood up and faced towards him._

 _"Even on a nasty day like this, some good can come. See?" Jellal showed Wendy the foods that he gathered. Wendy smiled cheerfully and asked "Where did you get them?". The boy responded "Don't ask.. Now let's eat"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _It finally became night, they both are sleeping outside and Jellal put Wendy in his sleeping bag and hugged her._

 _A bright new day came, it was very sunny out. Wendy was sweating "Wait here for a second" the boy said._

 _Jellal grabbed a huge leafs and used it as a shade for Wendy. "Thank you" Wendy smiled. Jellal gave off a cheerful look._

 _They were both on a canyon standing, Wendy looked at Jellal and said "Where are we going now?"_

 _The blue haired boy responded "I don't know.. Where would be nice?"_

 _Wendy suddenly grabbed Jellal's hands and asked "Can I tag along with you forever?". Jellal smiled and said "Of course" Wendy smiled back._

'But one day, he said something weird all of a sudden..'

 _They both were walking and Jellal noticed something strange "Ugh. Anima?" he looked up in the sky._

 _"Huh? What's the matter?" Wendy asked Jellal. Jellal didn't respond._

 _It suddenly became rainy again and they were both in a forest._

 _"No! I wanna come with you!" Wendy exclaimed. Jellal denied her request "You can't. It'll be dangerous if you come"_

 _Wendy frowned and said "But why? I don't want to leave you, Jellal!" She then suddenly cried._

 _Jellal stared at her and said "If you head past this forest, there's a guild. They'll take care of you there". Wendy refused to leave him "No!"._

 _"Wendy.." Jellal begged to listen to her. "No!" Wendy cried even more_

 **-Flashback End-**

"But in the end, I was taken in by the guild, and that was Cait Shelter.." Wendy explained.

"Then what happened to Jellal?" the cat asked. "I never met him afterwards but I heard rumors later. About how a council member that looked just like Jellal had done a bunch of really bad things recently." She responded. "But he was really nice back then! I wonder if Jellal remembers me"

"I'm sure he might" said Carla with a smile. Wendy smiled at her back.

"When you and Pit came, I was so happy. You always care and watch out for me and Pit always protects me and cares for me too. Sometimes when I first met Pit, we went on a job together and he reminds me a lot like Jellal" Wendy explained.

"Yeah" Carla agreed.

-=In the Forest=-

Pit was laying down on the grass, he opens his eyes and finally gained his consciousness back. He struggles to stand up, he noticed a bandages around his arm.

"Pit! You're alright!" Pit looked to where the voice came from, it was Lucy and a pink haired female with a maid dress. "W-Where's Natsu?" He weakly spoke.

"Save your strength Pit, he's okay" Lucy responded. "That's a relief" Pit finally got the strength to stand up, he noticed he's not wearing his white tunic anymore. He's wearing a strange clothes that he hasn't seen before.

"Uhm wait, what's with these clothes?" Pit asked.

"They are items from the Spirit World, as yours were quite in tatters" said the pink female woman.

"Uhm.. who are you?" Pit asked rubbing his chin with his two fingers. "Oh Pit, this is Virgo. One of my Celestial Spirits, she was the one who saved you and Natsu" Lucy explained.

"Really? Thanks Virgo!" Pit put his thumbs up to Virgo. "It is my pleasure" Virgo bowed.

Natsu was leaning in a tree and then got his consciousness back "Where are we?" he asked. He also has the same clothes that Pit has.

"I gave Natsu-sama a matching outfit" said Virgo.

"That really isn't necessary" said Pit.

Natsu stood up "Jellal! Where's that light?" Natsu asked, he looked around and noticed the pillar of light.

"It's close. And wait did the colour changed?" Pit asked. "Yes. While you two were unsconscious, it changed from black to white" Virgo replied.

Natsu glared at the light with an angry look, he then gave off a sigh. And looked at Pit. "Thanks Pit!" The Dragon Slayer thanked the member of Cait Shelter. "Yeah, it was nothing" Pit crossed his arms behind his head.

"Anyways where's Happy?" Natsu looked around to find where he is. Lucy responded "I haven't seen him"

"Lucy, Pit, we'rent you both with Erza?" The Dragon Slayer asked. "No we got separated"

"Oh well let's both head to that light ourselves" Natsu exclaimed.

"You're right" Lucy agreed. "Princess, I must take my leave" Virgo bowed and disappeared. "Virgo!"

"We have no time to waste, we must get to that light and stop Nirvana" Pit exclaimed.

The team smiled, "You know Pit, even if you're a kid, you're actually quite strong" Natsu smirked. "Uhmm thanks?" Pit scratched his head.

Natsu raised his fist and engulfed it with flames. "Natsu what are you—" Lucy was cut off her sentence by Natsu. "Pit! After this mission, let's fight!" He collided his fist together. Lucy was screaming "Natsu! Are you serious?! This again?! But—" Pit cut off her sentence and said "Very well then Natsu, After this mission. We're gonna fight" Pit put his thumbs up.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" said Natsu . "Oh no.." Lucy placed her hands on her forehead and she gave a sigh.

Suddenly, they both noticed a noise behind the bushes. The team glared at where the noise was coming from, it was a tall figure with bright pink hair colour. It was Lamia Scales' member Sherry.

"Sherry!" said Lucy. Sherry continues to walk and stopped . "Thank goodness you're safe" Lucy smiled in relief. Natsu was rubbing his chin "It's you! Weren't you on Galuna Island.. Oh yeah, where's the doggy and brows?" Lucy and Pit sweatdropped.

"I found you, Fairy Tail wizards and Cait Shelter Wizard.." said Sherry with an evil tone.

The team was confused to what Sherry said. Sherry giggled and casted a spell. Wooden arms charged at them but it was stopped by Ice. "You idiot!".

They both heard a familiar voice, the team saw Gray holding Sherry's neck and slammed her down to prevent her from attacking.

"Gray?!" The team was surprised. "Let me go! Damn you! You're still alive?!" Sherry struggles to stand. "I'm getting my revenge for what you did to Lyon-sama"

Gray looked at Natsu, Lucy and Pit, "She's been acting all weird after that light appeared" Gray explained.

"You were acting pretty weird before too!" Natsu placed his fist on his hips. Gray was confused to what Natsu said.

"Natsu that was a fake" Pit explained. Sherry spoke and said "I won't forgive you! Revengefor Lyon-sama!" Sherry looked at Gray angrily.

Another figure stood up and said "Revenge for who exactly?". The figure was the man from Lamia Scale, Lyon.

"Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated" Lyon explained. Gray finally let go of Sherry and Sherry finally stayed calm "Lyon-sama?".

"He's a stubborn one" Gray said. Lyon explained to what has happened to him.

"Well I'm not as stubborn as this guy" Lyon looking at Natsu. Natsu was very offended "Say what?!" Natsu angered himself.

Sherry was in relief and relaxed on the ground "Thank goodness". The darkness started to fade away from her. The team witnessed to what was happenng.

"As I thought she was taken over by something" said Gray.

"That's Nirvana.." Pit mumbled and looked at the pillar of light.

"Oh Pit about your speed boots uhmm.." Gray showed Pit the speed boots he gave to fight Racer. The speed boots was all wrecked, there was many holes, some parts are burnt and one of the wings are missing.

"My speed boots!" Pit cried holding the items. "What are those Pit?" Lucy asked.

"They are boots that gives you the power of speed. Those things are very useful, it helped me fight off Racer" Gray explained.

"Well it doesn't matter" Pit frowned. "Anyways we must stop Nirvana!" Pit exclaimed and the team agreed. And started heading towards the light.

 _-To be continue-_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Kid Icarus and Fairy Tails.**

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't been making updates to this story, I promise that I'll try to keep it updated a lot! And Please leave a review :)**

 **Chapter 9: Goddess of _**

 **-Somewhere in the Forest-**

The Pillar of Light and Darkness gushed out from the ground. It is revealed that Nirvana awakens. The Alliances saw the pillar and seemed to be shocked that they failed their mission on stopping Nirvana.

"W-We failed.." said Lyon glaring at the beam.

"Well it's not bad as it looks" said Natsu. "Uhm yeah it is!" said Pit.

Lucy frowned "Our mission was a failure..". "It's not too late to destroy Nirvana" Pit exclaimed and he clenched his fist tight "We can still destroy it"

The team both nodded at each other "You're right, we must hurry and get—huh?!" Gray was disturb by the earthquake. There was a multiple massive tentacles risen from the ground causing a huge earthquakes and creating a bunch of Landslides.

"What's happening?!" Sherry leaned to Lyon. Pit backed away a bit "I don't know what it is but it's everywhere"

"Could that be Nirvana?" Lucy feeling a bit scared. Suddenly another massive earthquake. "Why is everything shaking" said Natsu. "I don't know, I think there's something below us" Pit exclaimed. Another massive tentacle risen above the team, they were caught by it and making Natsu get motion sickness.

"Get a hold of yourself Man!" said Gray screamed.

Meanwhile, the earthquake has stopped, there was a humongous machine appeared where the pillar of light and darkness came from. All the team noticed it and decided to investigate it. After the tentacles stopped moving the team stood up.

Pit and the others decided to run to the center of Nirvana, Erza and Jellal were watching them running and trying to stop Nirvana. "Once I get to the top, I'll bust this thing to a million pieces" Natsu shouted

"Hey Pit what is with you and Natsu having matching outfits?" Gray asked making Pit sweatdropped. "Now is not the time for that!"

Nirvana's tentacle decided to move and the team was confused to what was happening. The movement of Nirvana gave Natsu another motion sickness.

Natsu was holding his mouth to keep himself from throwing up next to Pit.

"Please please don't throw up on me" Pit begged. "What's with you? You can't start getting sick right now" Lucy told Natsu.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't help it" Natsu weakly said.

"Just try" said Pit. "This keeps moving from one place to another" Natsu spoke.

Gray stared at Natsu, "It may be moving but it's not like it's a vehicle, don't think about that way"

Natsu closed his eyes trying to not to think it's a vehicle. He suddenly got up and started marching forward "You're right.. ugh.. ". Natsu stopped marching and fell "It's so weird" Natsu.

"Just think that it's a giant octopus! Being the back of an animal doesn't bother you does it?" Lucy groaned. "Yeah but being the back of it is still wrong" Natsu exclaimed and his cheeks are puffed.

"What's with the weird details!?" Lucy yelled.

Natsu clapped his head to prevent him getting motion sickness "You're right, I just need to get my mind in ease". A few seconds later, a loud stomp of the tentacle is making Natsu slide and get even more motion sickness.

"Stay alert man!" Pit yelled. "I know what I'm doing! This is a piece of cake" Natsu exclaimed trying to get back to his feet. Another stomp of the tentacle made an earthquake making Natsu slide down from the tentacle of Nirvana. Natsu screamed trying flap his arms to make himself fly but he failed and fell.

"Natsu!" Pit shouted and Lucy was screaming.

Natsu continues to fall and screaming "AHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly he was caught by a strange flying object, Natsu was relieved and looked at the person who caught him, when he looked it was a flying cat Happy. Natsu smiled cheerfully "Good work pal!" Natsu thanked Happy "Aye sir!"

Pit, Lucy and Gray got up. "Great timing!" Lucy smiled. Gray sighed "Stupid hothead almost gave me a heart attack" Pit agreed.

"Wow Happy that was totally awesome! You're my hero!" said Natsu. Pit was circling his hands on the ground 'I envy that cat' Pit thought.

"Take it all the way to the top guys, we're gonna head too there and check out the inside" Gray yelled. "Aye" Natsu agreed and flew to the center of Nirvana.

"I wish I could fly by myself" Pit mumbled.

 **-=Back in Skyworld=-**

Two female figures are currently flying their way to Skyworld.

"Geez.. This is such a pain! How come I can't communicate with Pit and Palutena!" said a female figure with blonde hair tied to a ponytail and wearing a pink and red dress with a purple rose on the middle of her chest. The figure also is carrying a staff.

"They could be somewhere doing a mission, mistress Viridi" said a blonde female figure wearing a white clothing with vines around her, and also wearing a blue scarf.

"If they are, I would still be able to communicate with those two, what do you think happened Phosphora?" said Viridi, the goddess of Nature.

"I don't know but we'll get our answer as soon as we get to Palutena's temple" said Phosphora.

"I believe we're almost there!" said Viridi. Both Viridi and Phosphora landed near Palutena's temple.

After they both landed, they were no centurions or any Palutena's army in Skyworld.

"That's strange.. There should be a lot of Palutena's army guarding her temple, where are they?" Viridi looked around to make sure.

"Maybe we should go inside and see if Palutena and Pit are there" Phosphora exclaimed and Viridi agreed. They both walked towards the temple and observing it. There was a moment of silence, Viridi was thinking of what may have happened to them.

Viridi broke the silence, "This is getting really weird" Viridi scratch the side of her head. Phosphora agreed. "It seems no one is home"

As soon as they arrived at Palutena's arena, Viridi noticed a golden laurel crown lying on the ground. "HEY LOOK!" Viridi got Phosphoras attention and pointed at the object. They both walked towards the object and Viridi was the first one to grab it.

"Could this be.. Pit's? No.. It's Palutena's" Viridi exclaimed. "How do you know, mistress?" Phosphora questioned.

"This laurel crown is larger so it's Palutena's" Viridi explained. Viridi carefully observed the arena, she also noticed some burn marks and small holes on the arena.

"This arena is damaged so there must be a fight going on here" Viridi explained.

"Mistress Viridi, maybe we could try to find Palutena and her pet Pit by using that laurel crown. You can track people with it right?" said Phosphora. "Yeah, I knew that!" Viridi shouted and she started focusing on the object.

A few seconds later, Viridi's eyes shocked wide opened and dropped the laurel crown. Phosphora grabbed Viridi's shoulders and said "Mistress, are you alright?".

"I'm fine" Viridi responded. She picked up the laurel crown again "I know where Pit and Palutena are"

Phosphora is shocked and said "Really? Where?!". Viridi is silent for a few seconds and said "They're in another world"

Phosphora frozed by what she said. "Wait.. That's impossible!" Phosphora exclaimed.

"Apparently they're not the only ones in another world. Hades and his army are with them too". Viridi explained.

"Welp, how are we supposed to get there?" Phosphora questioned.

"We'll use the lightning chariot but we can't go by ourselves because Hades and his army are there too" Viridi exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll inform Arlon and Cragalanche about it" said Phosphora. Viridi nodded.

Viridi looked up to the sky, "You guys better be alright" Viridi thought.

 **-=Back with Pit and the others=-**

Natsu is currently fighting the leader of the Oracion Seis 'Brain'. Natsu is shooting fire at Brain but blocked it with his skull staff. "Stop this flaming idiot at once now Cobra!"

Cobra is on a fighting stance and readied to attack Natsu, "I hear ya! Cuballious!" A large purple snake went towards Natsu but before the snake attack him, there was a large black and blue flames that hit Cubellious.

Cobra's eyes widened as he watched his pet snake got taken down. "Wh-who did that?!" Cobra yelled.

"You okay Natsu?" said a voice, it was non other than Pit holding a dark bluish flaming claws with sharp eyes. "Requip! Pandora's claws", Natsu grinned "Awesome! Thanks Pit!"

Cobra glared at Pit for a few seconds and said "Ugh this brat, he's such a pain. I should really kill him"

Natsu grabbed Pit's shoulders and said "Pit don't worry I got this". Pit shook his head and said "Nah, he's mine Natsu".

"Pit! He's not the person that you could defeat, just shut up and let me handle this" Natsu shouted. Pit still denied his words.

While Pit and Natsu are arguing with each other. Cobra both yelled at them "Just shut up you losers! I can both take you on by myself" Cobra smirked evilly

Pit got into his fighting stance and so as Natsu.

"Bring it!"

 **-=Viridi's Fortress=-**

"Is everyone all here" Viridi questioned.

"Arlon the Serene is at your presence, Mistress Viridi" said a man named Arlon with white hair, has a light purple skin and also wearing a suit that resembles to a butler or a waiter.

"Phosphora is here and so as Cragalanche" Phosphora pointed at the rock creature who was standing next to Phosphora.

"Alright and also Cragalanche, I'll be reducing your size and weight so it'll be a lot more easier for the Lightning Chariot to carry all of us and we'll have more space on our cart" Viridi explained and Cragalanche nodded.

Viridi and the others walked to the Lightning Chariot, "I'll be opening up the warp tunnel and I'll pinpoint the location to where we are going" said Viridi

Everyone is already in the Lightning Chariot's cart and Viridi prepared herself to open the portal. "Alright, 3..2..1.. GO!" Viridi shouted, and the Lightning Chariot charged towards the portal.

 ** _-=To be continue=-_**


End file.
